


Is It All in My Head?

by lorilann



Category: Castle
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/37681.html">Anonymous Ryan & Esposito Drabble/Fic/Ficlet-athon</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Is It All in My Head?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Anonymous Ryan & Esposito Drabble/Fic/Ficlet-athon](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/37681.html).

_**fic: is it all in my head? (castle, javier esposito/kevin ryan)**_  
**Title:** Is It All in My Head?  
**Fandom:** Castle  
**Pairing:** Javier Esposito/Kevin Ryan  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** [This picture.](http://i53.tinypic.com/2z6giva.jpg)  
**Author's Notes:** Written for [Anonymous Ryan & Esposito Drabble/Fic/Ficlet-athon](http://ryanandesposito.livejournal.com/37681.html).

He stands so close that Ryan's breath stutters to a halt.

"You'd look pretty bent over my desk," Esposito whispers against his ear.

Ryan's sure he's misheard because of the blood pounding in his ears and the fact that his partner is acting like it didn't happen. He can feel Javier reaching over him to the sugar on the table behind him.

"Did Castle glue you down? Move a little, bro."

Esposito hip checks him into stumbling a few steps away.

After taking a few sips to make sure his coffee's perfectly sweetened, he eyes his partner.

"Here bro, you need this more than I do."

Ryan watched Esposito walk down the hall before looking down to see a hot mug of coffee in his hands. He grimaced when he got his first mouthful of overly sweet coffee.

The day continued uneventfully with them passing off finished and half-finished paperwork.

Riding down in the elevator together, Ryan was sure he imagined the squeeze of his wrist when Esposito said good night.

Walking into his apartment, Ryan was glad to have the next few days off. He was sure he was coming down with something and hoped when Tuesday came around he'd be back to his old self.

A knock at the door roused Ryan from a restless sleep. Padding across the wooden floor to the door, his eyes still full of sleep refused to focus through the little peep hole.

"Kevin?"

Another knock.

"You home, bro?"

Ryan's addled brain registered the voice and he was opening the door.

Esposito held up a six pack of long necks and pushed his way past Ryan.

Turning to stare at the intruder to his thoughts and home, Ryan wondered when his life had turned into a melodrama.

"I brought movies."

Ryan thought Esposito sounded smug to his ears and he was already putting one in the player. Ryan shook his head because it was ridiculous, Javier always had free reign at his place.

Sitting on the couch, Ryan twisted the top off a beer and took a long drag. Esposito sat next to him, opening his own beer.

"You never go into the woods alone."

Ryan couldn't focus on the movie because he was hyper-aware of the heat he could feel through his partner's jeans.

Trying to burrow deeper into the warmth surrounding him, Ryan breathed deeply. He was confused by the scent around him, it belonged to someone else. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was laying on his couch. Rolling his head the other way he came face to face with his partner.

Kevin knew it had to be a dream because how else would he end up laying on top of Javier.

"'m sorry," he mumbled.

"It's cool, bro."

Knowing there'd be no repercussions, Ryan pressed forward. His lips firmly on the latino beneath him. The kiss was chaste but unfurled something within.

Esposito opened his mouth and Ryan wasted no opportunity to push his tongue inside. Ryan wanted to make this moment last, to relish every sound and feel to memory for later.

Ryan's tongue ran across the lazy tongue of his partner, his fingertips tracing the stubble along Esposito's jaw. Ryan groaned into the kiss when he felt the tug of Esposito's fingers in his hair.

Esposito pulled his lips away to place kisses and nips along Ryan's neck to his ear.

"What made you finally take the leap?"

Ryan shivered at the husky tone and warm breath ghosting the husk of his ear.

"It's a dream, I can't get hurt." Ryan didn't feel the need to hide his feelings from dream!Esposito.

"You dream about me? I dream about you. You and me. With you bent over a desk."

Ryan rocked his hips against Esposito's thigh.

"I knew you'd like that," he whispered, "but I'm not a dream."

Ryan's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, empty bottles on the table and the DVD still queued in the machine.

"Oh God," he mumbled. "This isn't happening. I'm so sorry."

Ryan tried to sit up but Esposito held him close, wrapping the hand not in his hair around his waist.

"You don't have to be sorry." Esposito kissed his cheek.

"This can't be happening."

"I want it," Javier rocked his hips eliciting a gasp from Kevin, "and I know you do."

"We can't do this."

"Why? We're adults and we're single."

Javier found a spot below Kevin's ear that made him squirm. He kissed, licked, nipped and sucked that spot until Kevin was panting and rocking his hips.

"Just once," he gasped as Javier's teeth bit his sensitive flesh.

Kevin turned his head to press their lips together, teeth clashing in haste.

Kevin didn't know how it happened but he was naked while Javier was still dressed, his shirt open revealing tanned skin.

"How is this fair?"

"Just wait, Mr. Impatient."

Javier stood between Kevin's spread legs and slid his shirt down and off his shoulders, it pooled on the floor around him.

Kevin reached out to undo Javier's belt but his hands were swatted away. He pouted.

Javier leaned down kissing away Kevin's pout. "It'll be worth the wait."

Pulling Kevin up and close to him, chest to chest.

"I'll make you feel amazing."

Kevin just hummed in acknowledgment, he was already feeling fantastic. His dream was coming true.

Walking them backwards, still kissing, Javier stopped them in the kitchen.

"Do you have lube?"

"Wha? No."

"I'll be right back."

Kevin stood in his kitchen, hard and confused, apprehensive but alive.

"Found it." Javier came back victorious.

He crowded Kevin's space, his jean's causing delicious friction for Kevin's erection that made him keen into Javier's mouth.

Javier took Kevin's face in his hands, looking him in the eye, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Kevin had no doubts.

"You don't have a desk but the table'll do fine."

Kevin found himself bent over his kitchen table and Javier over his back.

Javier's hands rubbed over Kevin's shoulders down to his elbows.

"Just relax."

Javier stood with his jean clad thighs against the back of Kevin's. Hand tracing down his spine, watching Kevin's flesh prickle.

The cool touch to his hole made Kevin jump.

"Easy." Javier curled his fingers around Kevin's hip.

He hissed as his hole was intruded but tried to stay calm. Kevin trusted Javier not to hurt him.

"You ok?" Javier kissed his shoulder.

Kevin nodded in the affirmative. Javier started to slowly pump his finger, in and out, in and out.

"You're doing good baby."

That's when the second finger was added, stretching Kevin.

"Too much," he moaned.

Javier stayed silent and waited for his partner to adjust to the added width. Watching the set of his shoulders showing him he could move forward.

 _Pull push pull push pull push scissor pull push pull push twist._ Kevin's hips rocked back on the pull and Javier didn't wait to add a third finger.

 _Push pull push_ and Javier had to bite his lip to keep from moaning as he watched Kevin scramble for purchase on the slick table.

"Please," Kevin moaned.

Kevin whimpered at the loss of solid heat as Javier stepped back. Making hasty work of his belt, Javier let it fall noisily to the floor. Popping the button to his jeans and unzipping them got him so much closer to his goal. Ripping the condom foil, Javier slid the latex over his hard organ. He hissed at the contact to his overstimulated cock.

Lining up behind Kevin, he curled his fingers over a hip.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

Taking hold of himself, he positioned the head against Kevin's hole and pushed in. Javier waited even though he wanted to plunge deeper.

He was stretched, hard and tired of waiting. Kevin gripped the table and pushed his hips back against Javier taking the entire length of him until his ass was touching stomach.

"Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit."

"Breathe, bro. Breathe."

Kevin was overstimulated. He was hot, sticky, hard, sore and in need but damn if that didn't hurt. When the pain became dull Kevin rocked back trying to pick up friction. Javier got the message and began to thrust when Kevin's hips canted forward.

They had a rhythm going until Javier got close. Reaching around he fisted Kevin in his hand, his thrusts and pumps erratic but they were both so close. The flick of Javier's wrist sent Kevin over the edge and the tightening of his muscles brought Javier over the edge.

They lay in a heap on the table.

"You're crushing me."

Javier stood and his cock slid out of Kevin who winced at the sensation. Rolling the condom off and throwing it in the trash he pulled his pants up.

Kevin was still splayed on the table.

"Kevin, you alright?"

"Perfect. Sore but perfect."


End file.
